The Journey
by whynotwrite123
Summary: OK. So this is my first ever fanfic. Its AU. ALL HUMAN. Bella just graduated Highschool and is taking a roadtrip with her BFF... LOVE,HATE,TRUTH,LIES DRAMA. Bella/OC...OC/OC


I dont own Bella...but all the other characters i do!

p.s. Bella is totally different then in the books...she is actually happy lol. and her family is wayyy diff.

Preface

My name is Bella Marie Smith. I am 18 years old. I have brown hair, brown eyes and at my best I'm average. I'm a senior at North Orchard High School. I have a best friend; her name is Megan Lynn Dapp. I guess I shouldn't really call her my best friend because she is more like a sister to me. She has been my friend since the age of four. I don't know where I would be without her in my life; we are each other's "rocks". There are no secrets between us and we can talk about everything and anything. Whenever anything goes in our lives we lean on each other for support. I would take a bullet for that girl. The way I would describe Megan is AMAZING! But to be more specific, she has dark brown hair, green/hazel eyes and is totally gorgeous. The boys love her and she loves them but she always seems to get hurt by everyone that she trusts. This makes it hard to let new people into her life. Unfortunately, her father died in a fire when she was only three. Also she is not very close with her mother so her home life isn't really stable. With everything that has happened to her in her life she is one of the strongest people I know. My family is her family; my parents treat her as a fifth child. Well speaking of my family I have a mom, dad and three sisters. My mother's name is Sophia. She is interior designer and a damn good one at that. My father's name is Vincent, he is a doctor. My sisters are the best. Their names are Mia, Tessa and Gabrielle. Mia is twenty seven years old; she is a fashion designer and lives in New York City with her husband Gino. Tessa is a stay at home mom and has two children. She is married to Josh. Adrianna and Dean are my niece and nephew, and I love them to death! Gabrielle is on tour right now. She is a singer, not as well known as Taylor Swift or Carrie Underwood but she's on her way. She is engaged to her long time boyfriend Adam. I love my family but this story isn't about them, so HERE WE GO!

Chapter 1

Dreams

"_I think we dream so we don't have to apart so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time."(Hobbes)_

"AHHH" Megan screamed as she woke up.

"Meg, Meg what's wrong?" I said.

She was silent.

"Megan talk to me!" I shouted at her.

"I,I,I…" was all she peeped out before she started to cry.

"Shhhh…Meg its okay tell me what happened."

"I had that dream again, but this time it ... it was so real…" she stopped took a breath and said "it was like I was really there." Then she started sobbing."

"Meg it's okay it was only a dream." I reassured her.

"I know, I know but I saw him…and I…I couldn't." By now she was hyperventilating.

"Meg, I'm so sorry but you know that you weren't there and there was absolutely nothing you could have done right?"

"Yeah, but I doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know Hun" I didn't know what to say I wanted to day anything to help her but what could I say?

" It's okay, I'm fine" she said rubbing her eyes dry.

"Are you sure we can stay…" before I could finish she said

"No, no really… let's go back to bed."

"Alright but…"

"Bella really I'm fine okay, good night."

"Night." I said. I know Megan better than anyone and she was definitely not fine.

We woke up that morning and neither of us spoke a word about what happen that night. I could tell something was up with her but I didn't want to upset her even more than she already was. But she was acting so strange all day she kept to herself, only talked when I asked her a question but all I would get in reply was one or two word answers. She wouldn't even look me in the eyes. It almost scared me because Meg is the type of person that talks when there is nothing to talk about, love to be around people and listens really well. But today it was like she was in her own world. In our fourteen years of friendship I always knew what was going on with her, today I was clueless. I mean I know that her dad died when she was three and she's been having nightmares about being there and not being able to save him but this was without doubt different. I try to do everything to comfort her but honestly I don't even know what to do.

"Meg…hey Meg!" I shouted as I ran towards her.

"Oh hey" she said.

"Listen I just had the greatest idea!"

"Uhh… okay" she said finally coming back to reality.

"Okay, we should take a road trip!"

"I was thinking cause it's our senior year high school is _slowly_ coming to an end, and it's time to start our lives!"

She looked at me raising one eyebrow and said "Where to?"

"Where else?" "Arizona!"

"Really that sounds awesome!" she said smiling.

I was so relieved to see her smile again. "Great! I will call Chessy tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." she said as she turned to go to fifth period.

I waited for the school day to finally end but it lasted forever. I couldn't help but wonder if Meg was okay, but she seemed better so I put it in the back of my mind. When I finally got home I called Meg. "Hey" I said "hey Bella what's up?"

"Nothing really, you still coming over?"

"Yeah I should be there around five.

" Okay see ya then"

"yep bye" she said before she hung up.

"Bye" I said to the dial tone.

There was only three more days until graduation and I still can't believe it. I'm done, finally. Megan and I got our cap and gowns today, so it actually feels real.

"I always hated our school colors" she said frowning at the Maroon and white outfit in front of her.

"They are not _that_ bad!"

"Better than some school… I guess.''

"Ohh shut it." I said throwing my cap at her.

"HEY!" she said laughing.

"Can you believe we made it!" she said.

"I think you mean can you believe YOU made it!" I said teasing her.

"Haha… yeah but I mean you and me together."

"Of course both of us, what did you expect?"

"I don't know I'm just trying to say that I'm glad that it's me and you."

"You're my best friend Bella … my sister; I don't have any idea what I would do without you."

"Awe… I love ya too, and you will always be my best friend."

As hard as we tried to hold back our tears it was useless. We hugged and then wiped our eyes and smiled knowing that this friendship was forever.

Chessy is my crazy fun-loving cousin. When I say crazy I mean it in every possible way. We all love her but she can be a little _too much_ at times. I do have to day though there is never a dull moment with her. She is a year younger than me and acts like it too. Chessy has a particular outlook on life which is "You only live once, so don't worry about it!"

(The Reunion)

Since there was only a few day left before graduation I convinced Megan to go and visit her dad's grave. Unfortunately he couldn't be there and I wanted her to feel like he knew how well she had done for herself. I also wanted her to know that he was proud of her even though he wouldn't be there to say it. She said that the only way she would go is if I went with her which is what I was planning on doing anyway. "You ready?" I said. "As ready as I will ever be." I knew that must be hard because she hasn't been here in years, but I let her know that I was there for her and she wasn't alone."Man, grave yards are really creepy." She said he we walked towards his grave. "Here we are." I said pointing out to the headstone in front of us."I don't know what to say…" "Well do you want me to give you a minute alone?" I said. "NO, NO, NO do not leave me please!" "Okay, it's okay Meg I'm not going anywhere."I said reassuring her. Then I decided to day something first. I grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her and said "Hey Mr. Dapp, I'm Bella and I just want you to know that you got one great kid right here." Then surprisingly Meg kneeled down and said "Daddy… this is my best friend in the whole world, she has helped me through everything in my life and I really wish you where her to meet… I wish I could see…" and then she fell on to the dirt and started balling. I sat down next to her and let her cry it out."I just miss you so…" but she couldn't even finish her sentence. "Bella… I can't do this" she said standing up. "It's okay lets go" I said leading her to the car. "I'm sorry" she whispered. I couldn't tell if she was saying to me or her father but I didn't ask.

Chapter 2

A New Beginning

"_A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step" (Lao Tzu)_

After graduation Megan and I said our goodbyes to our friends knowing in the back of our minds that we would never see most of them again. Then we packed our bags kissed our parents goodbye and got on the road. Once we finally passed the New York State border I could breathe again. This was the new beginning that we both have been waiting for. "Did you bring the ipod Bells?" "Oh yeah" I downloaded I special playlist for this trip awhile back. "'Cause I don't wanna miss a thing!" we screamed as we sang along to Aerosmith. We had been driving for awhile now and I was pretty exhausted. " Your turn to drive, I can barely keep my eyes open." I said. "no prob, pull over here" Meg said as she pointed to the side of the road. As I pulled over to get out of the car I noticed another car parked halfway behind a push on the opposite side of us. "Meg, wait do you see that?" I asked before she opened the door. "See what?" she said confused. " That car… over there." I said and pointed towards it. "What the hell is it doing there?" "I have know idea" I hesitated as I opened my door, but instead of walking over to Meg I started to cross the street. "Bella!" "What are you doing!" I heard Megan whisper from behind me. But I just kept walking. "Bella…Bella… ughh." She said as she slowly started to walk behind me." I just want to see" I said walking a little faster now. I was almost to the car when Meg pulled my arm back and said "Bells wait don't." Just as I was about to tap on the window this guy jumped up in the car. "OHH MYY GODD" "AHHHHH" "run, run, run" I screamed. We ran back to the car and got in. "Start the car, GO!" Meg shouted. "okay, okay"…"crap I dropped the keys". "Hurry!" she yelled back. _Knock knock…_ "It's him!" Meg screamed. "What should I do?" I asked. "DRIVE!" I looked over at the window and saw him standing there in the rain, I don't know why but I started to open my window. "ARE YOU NUTS!" Meg screeched. "Hey" the stranger said. We just stared at him. "Can I help you with something?" he said finally. We were both speechless. "umm…I…we…" Why did I go over there? "Uh… I just wanted to see what was in the car." "Well you found it" Again speechless. "I'm sorry" was all I could peep out. " Haha … don't worry about" he laughed. "I'm James" he told me. "I'm Bella and this is Meg." I said and pointed at her. "Hi" Meg finally spoke. "Look I'm really sorry for running and screaming like that." "Me too" Meg added. " Like I said don't worry about" he said. Was he serious? Was he used to people running away from him. I don't know why they would as far as I could tell through the rain he was not bad looking … actually he was cute… very cute. " Well still I'm sorry." "Uhh… do you want to get in here, it's getting pretty bad out there." "sure… thanks" he said smiling. I don't know why I invited him in the car , five minutes ago I was running away from him. "So, James why were you sleeping in a car parked on the side of the road." Meg said almost rudely. "Uhh… well it's home." He said. "ohh" Meg said feeling kinda bad for being so rude.

"He lives in his car?" Meg said. "Yep" I said popping the "p". "That's kinda weird dude!" "MEG!" "Stop it". "Okay… sorry" She said. I looked over at her and she was smiling… more like grinning. "What?" I said but she said nothing just laughed. "WHAT!" I said punching her in the arm. "HAHA" "YOU like the HOMELESS BOY!" "Whhat… what are you talking about I…" "Oh don't deny it!" "Megan come on, I mean I don't even know him and …" "So what, I know flirting when I see it!" she said and cut me off. "Stop" "Okay, but you totally know that I'm right." The sad thing was she was right. I just couldn't believe James, James, James that's all I've thought about. I can't get him out of my head. "You ready" I said shutting the trunk. "yeah" "'cause we're a day behind and I have to call Chess…" "Don't act like you didn't enjoy our little pit stop." I didn't day anything I just flashed her a look and smiled to myself. Half way down the road I stopped the car and turned around. "What are you doing?" Meg questioned. "Like you said I can't deny it." "HA… I am always right!" she laughed. When we stopped I turned the key and took it out of the ignition, I looked out the window and there he was. He was in a fitted white tee-shirt that was covered is grease and dirt, he had a pair of dark blue jeans that were also dirty. He was fixing something under the hood of his car. I've never seen anybody look that good when fixing a car. Then he looked up, smiled that crooked smile and I couldn't help but blush. "Hey" I said as I shut the car door. Wow very smooth, I couldn't come up with anything better then "_hey"_. "Hi there." I didn't know what to say. " I … uhh… I just…" Wow I was really great with words today. "Let me guess you just wanted to see what was under the hood now?" he said smirking. "More like… I wanted to see the person under that hood." "Well in that case" he said as he pulled my face towards his and he kissed me. He kisses me like he'd loved me for years but we've only just met, I don't even know how to put it in words. "Wow" I breathed. "Wow" he smiled as he moved a piece of hair out of my face. _BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEEP._ I almost forget that Meg was waiting in the car but I didn't really care. " I guess I better go" "I guess so" He said.

As we were driving through Kentucky I thought that I had dreamt it all up until…

"Well Bella that was a hell of a pit stop!" Meg said.

"I'll say" said a voice from the backseat that made my heart flutter. "Yeah…" I said smiling into the rearview mirror. "Soo… this chick Chessy" James said.

"Yeah… what about her?" I asked curiously.

2


End file.
